My Entry for Pretty In Red!
by LeoStarDragon
Summary: Willow writes CHARMED fanfiction. Meanwhile people around her are adapting to their new lives post Sunnydale. The gang gets to hunt terrorists in the Middle East too! Closure for Anya and Cordelia?


12

**Title: _"My First Entry Submission for BLACKBELTCHIC'S FANFIC CHALLENGE:_**

_**Version 1: Pretty In Red"**_

**By:** "Leo Star Dragon 1".

**Dedication:** It's for those who created the series we enjoy in the first place! For without them we would not be able to write fan-fiction like this.

**Feedback: **Huh?

**Rating:** Rule #08 and the first little "c" contradict each other! So to be safe PG-13!

**Disclaimer:** The television series programs, _"Charmed"_, _"Buffy the Vampire Slayer"_, and _"Angel"_ do not belong to me! No matter how many times I use "My " in a title! Get it? Got it? Good!

**Challenge:** I suppose it is called "The Open Ended Challenge". I only see that one!

_**The Story Begins!**_

Witch Willow Rosenberg was sitting at her computer desk writing something when her girlfriend Kennedy the Vampire Slayer entered the room and came up behind her to peer over Willow's head even as Kennedy began to massage Willow's shoulders. Willow did not want to loose train of thought, but she was always happy to be with Kennedy lately, and besides that, the massage just felt so great! Willow's hands left the keyboard and went above her head to feel Kennedy and confirm that it was indeed her and not some prankster. At the same time her mouth said, "Kennedy! That feels so nice!" Kennedy kissed Willow on the tip top of her head and then said, "What are you doing?" Willow said, "Getting the best massage ever!" She was almost purring like a tabby cat. Kennedy giggled and then said, "No, I meant, what you are writing on the computer?"

Willow brought her hands back down to the keyboard so that the fishy screensaver would go away to reveal her latest fan fiction effort. Kennedy said, "Are you doing more _'Doogie Houser, M.D.'_ stuff?" Willow said, "Oh, no! That was so junior high school! This is something more recent. There's this show on 'The WB' called _'Charmed'_. It's about a family of two sisters and one half-sister who are witches, like me, but not quite the same. It began as a show about three sisters, but one died. It was sad. Not as sad as when Tara died, but it was sad. I cried!" Kennedy gave Willow a hug then and there.

Kennedy said, "I don't know if I ever saw it. Tell me more." Willow smiled and she said, "Well, there's this guy named 'Leo Wyatt' who is now a former 'Whitelighter Angel'. He married the sister named 'Piper Halliwell' and they have two sons, 'Wyatt' and 'Chris'. Piper had an older sister named 'Prudence', but she was called 'Prue' for short. Prue's the one who died a few seasons back. The youngest sister was 'Phoebe'."

Kennedy said, "But after Prue died, they needed a new third, right?" Willow nodded and said, "Uh, huh. They found a long lost half-sister named 'Paige Matthews'.

Now she's been on for longer than Prue! So long some people have forgot Prue was first! Now she's the youngest and Phoebe is the middle, so the whole sibling dynamic changed!" Kennedy said, "May I read it? At least what you have so far?" Willow said, "Sure, Kennedy! I love you and I want to know what you think!" There was a pause. Then Willow said, "Do you want to read it on the monitor screen, or read a hard copy print out?" Kennedy said, "Well, I'm hungry. It could print out while we go get something to eat?" Willow said, "Sure! I'll start it now!" She did some clicking and the printer went to work while they went to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a popular location at the moment. By the time they were able to get something to eat, the printer had completed its task. More time passed as they consumed their meal and socialized. Finally they were able to return to their room, and Willow gathered the printed sheets of paper. She had a cover already prepared for them and once she was done putting the pages into the cover, she handed the document to Kennedy. It was like she was handing a child to Kennedy. Well, it was her "brain child" after all!

Willow couldn't remain in the room while Kennedy read the story, so she went to find Dawn Summers for a game of something to play to pass the time away. Kennedy lay down on their bed, with her feat at the head on the pillows, and her head at the foot of the bed. She held up her head with one hand, and held the pages in place with an arm. She thought the cover was so cute. Willow had put so much effort into it alone! Willow had found a picture somewhere, probably on-line, of the characters and printed it out and laminated it to the cover. It looked good enough to be on a newsstand, frankly.

She opened the cover and began to read the contents. It had Willow's screen name for some on-line "Charmed" fan group she presumed. It was, "Tara Kennedy". Kennedy could live with that order. Not only was it chronologically correct, but she got a lot of ribbing from people for her having a last name as her first name, so it made sense too.

Kennedy was mildly surprised to see that it was written for some kind of contest! The title Willow had chosen was, _"Charmed: The Big One"._ Kennedy began to read.

"_**Charmed: The Big One" by Tara Kennedy.**_

Piper explained to her family and friends how Cole Porter had been the one to help her see that she had to die to help Leo find his true destiny, to be her mortal husband. But she hadn't told them until after they had dealt with the concept of Baby Wyatt having the Whitelighter Healing Power! Plus Phoebe had just lost another boyfriend. Piper remembered how she felt when she had fallen for a ghost, so she could relate to Phoebe's real grief. Even if Phoebe had advance knowledge it still hurt when it happened.

Her family listened to her and the old debates about Cole began again. It was almost as if they hadn't listened to her anecdote! Her well thought out and considered anecdote! The front doorbell rang, so Piper opted to go answer it while her loved ones argued with Phoebe, who had been the hardest hit by the idea of Cole wanting to help her find love.

Piper looked through the peephole and saw a tall man with dark shades on. He was blond and he had a cute seeing-eye dog beside him.

He appeared to be holding a donations canister. Piper went to get her purse for some cash. She pulled out a twenty and a five, then put the five back. She went to the door, opened it, and let the man greet her. He said, "Hello! I represent _'Justice_ _for the Blind'_! We are a non-profit organization based here in San Francisco, California. Our offices are in the 'Trans- America Pyramid Tower'. Our goal is to raise and maintain funds for blind people in the city, the county and the state. Here is our card if you want to call and confirm that what I am saying it true." Piper took the card. She was going to give the guy money right away, but he had a point about confirming who he was. Now she felt awkward! What should she do now?

While she was standing there indecisively, the man said, "By the way, ma'am. Have you heard any news updates about the latest Security Threat Level. What color is it now?" Piper was caught off guard by that casually asked question. She put the card in her bra and the twenty in his can. He felt her doing that so he said, "Thank you, ma'am." She said, "Oh that was a twenty by the way! I don't need a receipt, I think. But I'm not sure what the current level is. Wait here and I'll go check." She left the door wide open as she went to go see what the threat level was and when she returned to the kitchen, the bickering had stopped only to be replaced by people intently watching the kitchen television. The news was on.

Piper saw that it was a press conference by "Homeland Security" and she thought that was a nice coincidence, before she realized maybe the man had heard about it at his previous house stop. Apparently there were some intercepts about threats to the Golden Gate Bridge, Big Ben, the Eiffel Tower, the Parthenon, Taj Mahal, and the Gateway Arch. The color level would be higher in the cities with those landmarks, while the rest of the people should be vigilante as usual, but not panic. Piper saw a camera-phone and thought that if she took a picture of the man that could be used as proof for tax purposes. She took the device with her and snapped a picture as she walked back to him. It had been quiet, not making any whirring sounds. He couldn't see the flash. She told him about what she had heard on the news. He thanked her and then handed her a receipt before he and the cute dog went to go next door. That made her wonder if he did know that she had taken his picture after all.

Now that the dog was gone, the cat was able to safely enter the house from the front yard. Piper let the cat enter before she closed the door. The cat went into the kitchen where the food and water were waiting for it. Piper entered soon after and heard the alarm clock beeping in the nursery. She altered her course to go deal with the boys.

Leo decided to follow her and together they took care of their two sons' needs. As Piper bathed Wyatt in the bath tub while Leo gave Chris a bath in the infant tub, Phoebe and Paige ran into the nursery and Paige said, "We need to orb to Magic School now!" Phoebe said, "I just had a premonition!" Paige got them all together so that she could orb them away to safety as a group. Phoebe was holding the cat. Paige orbed them all to Magic School. When they arrived the cat leaped from Phoebe's arms though.

Leo said, "Paige, did an attack occur!" Phoebe said, "Leo, I had her rush us here because I don't think any terrorist is going to need to attack San Francisco today! I sensed that the Big One was coming! The ten-point-one quake they had on television! Halliwell Manor may be rubble as we speak!" Leo and Piper were at a loss for words."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kennedy stopped reading right there. The story wasn't boring but she was beginning to feel the affects of having been awake for too long. Before she could swivel around her head fell down on the homemade book and she was asleep fast. After playing _"Hang on Harvey!"_ with Dawn a few times, Willow came up to her shared room with Kennedy and saw that Kennedy had fallen asleep while reading her story. Willow gasped, "You found it that boring! Oh no!" She gently pulled the booklet out from under Kennedy's head before the girl could drool on it and ruin the ink and paper.

Anya had been dead for awhile now. Buffy was with the Immortal. Cordelia was dead too, but had been in love with Angel at the time of her death. Spike was somewhere with the L.A. gang. So it was that she found Dawn with Andrew and Xander was with Faith. At least Xander and Faith had done it before, but she could have sworn Andrew was a "gay guy". But when she caught Dawn and him playing footsies, she began to suspect that he was not so much into guys and she had been led to believe. But thinking about her own love life before she came to her orientation, who was she to judge! Besides, technically speaking, Dawn was way older than Andrew! She still shuddered at the thought though, so she put on her best face and approached Xander with her book.

Xander saw Willow approaching him so he missed catching the flashlight, also known as a "torch lamp" that Faith was tossing to him for the disaster bag. It hit his sternum and he lost his breath! Both women ran to him and began to apologize and gave him hugs and kisses, albeit Willow's kisses weren't on his mouth. Dawn and Andrew guffawed! Once he got his breath back and could speak well, he said, "I suppose that's the closest to a threesome we'll ever have!" The girls blushed then helped him back to his feet.

Faith finished packing the bag on her own, while Willow read aloud her story to Xander, who because of his one eye, didn't enjoy reading like he used to. Robin Wood had died of his injuries after all. Xander grieved over Anya, while Faith grieved for Robin, and that grief eventually brought them back together, first just to talk about something they had in common. But as time passed that became more and more, until they were lovers again. This time it was different, for one thing, she didn't have to slay first anymore!

While Willow read aloud she was often interrupted by Xander asking her questions. Some comparing Willow's style of magic to the Charmed Ones style of magic was the most common theme element among them. Willow answered as best as she could. Faith got the bag packed. It was really for herself. She wanted everyone to have their own disaster bag, but some people were not being as fast to comply. She had lovingly packed Xander's disaster bag for him, because he would've packed non-essentials if left to his own devices. She got the irony of that, because girls and women were usually the guilty party.

Faith put her bag next to Xander's bag in the closet reserved specially for their disaster bags to be stored in, until needed. Willow had a bag made. Dawn too. But Kennedy and the others had barely made an effort. Faith had learned the hard way that it never hurt to be prepared. She didn't have to be a "Boy Scout" to know that! ("Girl Scout" wouldn't apply here, because that isn't the motto for the "GSA"!)

They had left the ruins of Sunnydale, California behind to form a new base of operations in Cleveland, Ohio. Rupert Giles had been correct about the secondary Hellmouth being located here. It was odd that the evil types were more laid back than in California. California had the reputation to be laid back not Ohio. But it was because the evil types had it easy here for far too long with no Slayers or such about to interfere. They had become complacent. They had yet to get up to speed with the new situation, because of the lack of leadership. They were more into individuality here than teams. Also, they found more demonic types trying to blend in and be more like human people here. It was like the new Slayer Army was the local "MIB" bureau or something from that movie. They began keeping a census of such types, et cetera, et al. They had to use the leftover materials that survived the devastating attacks against the Watchers Council. Rupert and Andrew were the last two on Earth it seemed at times, but more had survived.

Faith was the Slayer in Charge since Buffy had left for Europe. That was some time ago. The rumors were that she had found a new love and wasn't keen on leaving him behind.

Faith could understand that, but she thought Buffy would prefer to stay close to Dawn and her best friends too. Faith closed the closet door and the telephone rang. She went to answer it. It was Buffy calling! But from some place with loud dance music! Faith said, "Hey! It's Buffy calling!" That got Willow and Xander and Dawn to go to extensions so that they could listen in and talk too. Faith said, "Buffy! I can barely hear you! Are you at a trashy European discothèque?"

Buffy shouted, "Yes I am! I'm sorry about the volume! Listen! I'm leaving here soon! We'll be arriving sometime later today or tomorrow, whatever the time zone difference is! I want to introduce all of you to The Immortal! Angel and Spike need to be told so they won't get their feelings hurt with a nasty surprise!" Willow said, "Buffy! We haven't heard from those two for a long time! Angel was last seen fighting a dragon in Los Angeles. Spike and the others were there too. There's bad news! Cordy, Wesley, and Winfred, the one called 'Fred'. They were all killed!" Buffy dropped the telephone and her jaw. The telephone hit the floor with a loud "CLANK!" and then bounced, but Buffy regained her self-composure and got the telephone back to her ear and mouth.

They heard the "CLANK!" but didn't hang-up thinking she had hung-up, because of the music still being audible. They heard Buffy breathe into her telephone and then ask, "How? When?" Dawn filled her in on the scant details available. Buffy finally said, "When we get there, we should be ready to go to Los Angeles next and see what happened for ourselves, don't you think?" Her team readily agreed.

Dawn answered the door and when she saw her shorter but older sister, she grabbed Buffy and gave her a nice sisterly hug! It became a group hug when the others came and saw what Dawn had yelped excitedly about! After the hugging process, Buffy introduced her new beau, The Immortal. His charms went to work right away! After Buffy got over her European jet lag, the team made their way to Los Angeles and got more jet lag, but at least it wasn't so bad this time. They could see that the city looked slightly changed though. It wasn't the same since they left California behind.

They began at the last known residential addresses and worked their way to the business address and then spread out from there. They finally found Cordelia Chase buried in the same cemetery as Marilyn Monroe. They hadn't found any of the other's though. But by coincidence they found Harmony Kendall placing flowers on Cordelia's grave and talking to the headstone as if in conversation. The Phantom Dennis was still haunting Cordelia's former apartment and he had been depressed since Cordelia's coma. Cordelia had yet to come and visit him since her own death, so he was heartbroken. But seeing Harmony talk gave them cause to think Cordy's ghost was at her grave. Had she not already been an Angel high above before? So why not again?

Harmony sensed that the group was behind her and after she came to a point in her conversation with Cordelia, she turned around to acknowledge them. Harmony said, "Hi! Can you see Cordy too? She's sitting on her own grave?" They shook their heads. Except for the strange man who tipped his hat to Harmony and Cordelia both. The Immortal said, "I can see that! Death becomes you Miss Cordelia! You are a lovely soul!" Willow quietly said to Xander, "The Charmed Ones would be able to see her now too! I'm a powerful Witch in my own right, but I don't see ghosts. Now that's a big difference you see there!" Xander nodded. He said, "You have to cast a spell first, right?" She nodded.

Cordelia stood up to try and hug her old friends. Then Xander said, "Oh my God! If Cordelia is a ghost over her body at the cemetery here, then does that mean Anya is a ghost at the bottom of Sunnydale Bay?" After Sunnydale became the world's largest sinkhole, the Pacific Ocean soon flooded it and it was now known as "Sunnydale Bay".

Cordelia said, "That's Xander for you! Harmony, tell him that she might be down there waiting for her body to be recovered and properly given a burial. But I was given one and I'm stuck here for now, for who knows how long." Harmony told Xander and the others what she could. The Immortal said, "I can hear you Miss Cordelia. Miss Harmony, you are a lovely vampiress!" Harmony was feeling charmed as was Cordelia.

Faith said, "Xander, if you need to find her body for the closure you need, I understand. I'll even take up SCUBA if it will help." Harmony and Cordy picked up on their love vibe. Cordy said, "Tell him that I'm happy for him and Faith!" The Immortal spoke this time.

Then Cordy said, "I'm happy for you and Buffy too." Harmony spoke this time for Cordy. Buffy smiled and said, "Thank you! Xander, we'll help too if we can." Xander said, "Thank you all very much. But I had a thought just now. Willow? Could you write a locater spell and recover her body that way?"

Before Willow could reply, they heard a commotion!

They were surprised to see Angel, Spike, and Winifred with blue hair, and Drusilla standing together. Wesley, Lilah, and Charles were not with them. More clues. Spike and Drusilla seemed to be holding hands like lovers do, while Winifred seemed to be supporting Angel's weight on her right shoulder where his arm was wrapped tight to her, holding on. Cordelia said, "Uh, oh! This is where it gets very emotional now!"

Ah, the complications of love! Spike and Drusilla. Spike and Harmony. Spike and Buffy. The Immortal and Drusilla. The Immortal and Buffy. Angel and Buffy. Angel and Cordelia. Angel and Winifred? Xander and Willow. Xander and Cordelia. Xander and Faith. Willow and Kennedy. Dawn and Andrew. Buffy and Faith came close, but then they did have that body switch, so did that count? Had they masturbated while in the other's body, maybe it would at that!

Buffy and Cordelia said at the same time, "Angel are you hurt?" Harmony said, "Spike are you back with Drusilla!" Dawn said, "Winifred! Love the blue dye job!" The Immortal chuckled quietly to himself. Illyria said, "Thank you, but I am not she!" Angel said, "I'll get over it eventually." Spike said, "Harm'! You're lucky you're not dust after that stunt you pulled! What are you doing here at Cordy's grave!" Cordelia stepped in front of Harmony protectively and said, "She's still a friend of mine! Leave her alone! You dumped her for Buffy remember!" Harmony didn't say anything. But The Immortal said, "Vampire Spike, she has no ill will. Miss Harmony is Miss Cordelia's friend."

Suddenly a breeze came in and began to get them dusty and mess with their hair and bright lights shone down on them. Angel looked up and saw black painted helicopters.

A Supercobra, an Apache, and two Commanches, and two Hueys, and one Blackhawk.

The mini-guns and missile launchers were all trained on the group. Men repelled down from the two Hueys and the Blackhawk. They were all dressed in form fitting black clothes and were heavily armed.

Among so many men was one nice female form that approached the group with confidence. She removed her helmet and revealed herself to be Samantha Finn. Agent Finn said, "Buffy! Riley's been taken hostage! I thought you might want to be in on his rescue and I thought it would be extra nice to have the edge that having your team with us would provide. He needs us! He needs you! He needs your team! The country needs him! What do you say, Buffy? Will you help" They all understood her despite the mini wind storm made by the helicopters. Cordelia said, "I would if I could, but I can't so I won't. Buffy, I don't envy you now, emotionally. But I think if I were in your position. I would help Riley and the country." This time Harmony passed along Cordy's words for her.

Samantha said, "Xander! We could give you a bionic eye!" Xander said, "I don't need a black eye!" Faith said, "She said 'bionic eye', doofus!" Xander said, "That makes more sense!" The Immortal said, "Buffy, I see your conflict. But there's no need for one. Your former lover is in danger. He is still your good friend. The country needs him too. Why not go and help him and your country? Think how difficult it must be for his wife and team to know that they can't help him alone, without you and your friends' assistance." Buffy heard all of that. Angel and Spike nodded at her too. Buffy sighed.

Afghanistan was a very sandy, rocky, tough country to live in, let alone visit. They had landed at an airbase in neighboring Iraq having flown there by C5-A Galaxy transport. After they got off that giant aircraft, Buffy and her Slayer Army and friends were loaded onto large helicopters and then flown to the mountains of Afghanistan. During the continuing hunt for Al Quaeda and Osama Bin Laden, some regular military types came across something paranormal that they couldn't handle, not knowing what they were up against. The Initiative Commandoes were secretly called in to deal with the supernatural menace. While dealing with it, a more mundane threat came along that they had to deal with too, so their forces were depleted somewhat due to casualties. The firefight was used by the supernatural menace to capture Agent Riley Finn and his two best men. The Initiative Commandoes had to withdraw to take care of their casualties. One squad stayed behind though, to keep an eye on the location, so the captives wouldn't feel abandoned.

Now using regular forces to keep away the terrorist and insurgent threats, the special units could focus better on their objective. Dawn's best friend Janice Penshaw had been secretly voted by their high school graduating class as the one most likely to become a starlet in erotic girly videos. Dawn was not too surprised that instead her friend Janice had learned from their mutual vampire night and was now serving as a combat medic. Their two person class reunion was bittersweet, but Dawn felt reassured to know Janice would be there with first-aid if someone needed it!

Willow and Amy Madison were happy that if they used Magic, any special effects would be dismissed as explosions in the dark. Being the only two Witches around, they were being heavily guarded. The two had made up some time ago, since Tara's death. Enough Witches to make a decent coven would have been nice, but you fight with what you've got not with what you don't! Willow and Amy avoided arguing about Willow's addiction, but Kennedy and Willow did argue about forgiving Amy for getting her addicted. When it was over Willow was able to relate to both Elmer Fudd and Daffy Duck after loosing to Bugs Bunny, because Willow had found herself agreeing with Kennedy before she even knew it, and that was despite all of that quality and quantity time with Xander watching _"Looney Toons"_ together as children!

Buffy, Faith, Angel, Spike, and Illyria muscled their way into a dark, dismal cave. They had to always be careful for traps and mines and Improvised Explosive Devices and the occasional spent ammo that had failed to detonate. The group wasn't used to IED's that could look like anything, even a dead body. They had gotten a crash course in the concept before going into the country. (That's not in the "nation" sense.)

Imagine their surprise when Agent Riley Finn greeted them in the cave! He said, "Buffy! Good, you came! Did you bring Willow?" Buffy gasped and sputtered then she said, "Riley! Don't get me wrong, but you're supposed to be a hostage! That's why we are here! To rescue you!" Riley said, "Long story short, that's the cover story! This cave is the home den to a pack of werewolves. Samantha and I recognized Daniel Osborne as one of them! Knowing how much he means to you, we thought we should get you and Willow here to save him from the pack." Buffy said, "But what about the pack itself! You do know that most of the time they are innocent humans, don't you!"

Riley said, "If you find more who are, that's good I suppose. But surely most of them would be terrorists! It was all Sam and I could do to keep them from being killed outright. We were willing to give your friend 'Oz' the benefit of a doubt. The others don't know him from the series about life in a prison." Illyria said, "Don't you mean the story of a girl and a wizard?" Angel said, "Never mind, Illyria. I'll explain later." Spike said, "I'll go fetch Willow." He followed his tracks back out and got Willow and then had Willow follow him in his own steps back to the group cluster.

Buffy quickly got Willow up to speed and Willow almost shouted and cried. Riley said, "Sam and I were hoping that you would have a Magic Spell to help sort out your ex-boyfriend from the rest, maybe turn them back into human form while you're at it." Willow was thinking and about to speak when someone outside shouted, "Incoming!" and someone else shouted, "RPG!" There was an explosion and the cave entrance was caved in trapping this group inside with the werewolves! They got off of the dirty, rocky, cave floor, choking on dust. Angel and Spike could see, but until Willow summoned her Magic Light the rest were in the dark. Except maybe Illyria. Spike said, "Blue Babe, can you see in the dark?" Illyria nodded. Spike said, "What do you see?" Illyria said, "The Dark." Angel grinned. Then they laughed despite the situation, and Illyria did not know why. Angel said he would explain that one later too.

The laughing got some growls and howls in response. Buffy had her red battle axe ready. Faith and the others had blasters ready. Except for Riley who had a fully automatic machine gun rifle with silver bullets in it's clips. Willow said, "Wait! Let me try first! Before we were so rudely interrupted I was about to say that I had a spell! If Amy was in here with me it would be easier though. But I can do it alone!" Illyria said, "I shall start digging us out while you save the boy." Illyria went to do that. Willow sat down and began to focus her mind and energy on the task at hand. The others stood guard.

Cordelia had asked Harmony to call Rupert and have him come visit her grave too. So Harmony was the go between for Rupert and Cordelia as they chatted pleasantly. Harmony had also become a go between for Cordelia and Dennis. Plus her parents. Her parents were still in prison for tax fraud and evasion, but were happy to know that despite her untimely, premature death during a coma, she was doing okay as a ghost.

Lorne sometimes visited, but not as often like Harmony. Harmony felt like she resided at the cemetery sometimes. Lorne came running up suddenly with a big grin on his face. He said, "I've got good news! I found Groo! He's on his way to visit you, Cordelia!" Cordy was happy to hear that. Lorne said, "Wait! There's more! The news is saying that they captured Osama and guess who is getting the credit and the reward!"

As if on cue a motorcade drove into the cemetery. It wasn't a funeral procession; it was a military one instead. People in fatigues jumped out when the big trucks and HUMVEEs stopped. The people ran to the grave and excitedly began to greet the people visiting Cordelia. Xander said, "Cordelia if you can hear me! You're going to have a neighbor soon! The Government recovered Anya for me and I want her to be next to you!" Harmony said, "Xan' man, she hears you! You just don't see her!" Xander said, "Hey! Maybe with this I can!" He removed his black eye patch and revealed his bionic eye!

He said, "No sound effects! Hey, nice panties Harmony! Cordy, is it ever so wonderful to see you again! I've missed you! A lot!" Cordy possessed Harmony's body long enough to kiss and hug Xander and the others, before stepping out again. Harmony felt strange. She said, "I was helpless! I had a total loss of power!" Cordelia said, "Thanks Harm'! Don't worry, you'll get over it!" It was like a family reunion but happier.

Then another vehicle arrived with a special delivery. They stayed for Anya's funeral and soon welcomed Anya's ghost and Cordelia welcomed her new neighbor. Anya quickly told them all aboutwhat it was like to have been sliced into two pieces. What it was like to see them pass her body by and leave her behind as the disaster unfolded. What it was like to haunt not under water but under the bottom buried in the dirt near her body.

Once Anya was satisfied, then Oz was able to tell his own story.

Eventually the people had to go. That left Anya and Cordelia with Harmony. Harmony with the help of the ghosts had taken to patrolling for vampires in this cemetery. She was hoping to make her own atonement this way. Anya and Cordelia wondered when they would go to the next step if there was one. Their highlights was when Angel, Spike, Illyria and Drusilla made their weekly visits now. The others in Cleveland made monthly sojourns if they weren't otherwise busy. It was too bad Joyce, Jenny, and Tara had been buried in Sunnydale cemeteries now under bay waters and soil. They probably passed onby now anyway. But it might have been nice to have them as neighbors.

Back in Cleveland, Ohio they were making Oz feel at home. It was odd for him, because Willow and Kennedy were definitely a solid couple and he expected that. But seeing Dawn and Andrew flirting overtly had made him doubt his sanity! Or at least that he was in the proper dimension! Xander and Faith looked good together, but not in a rush to marry. They were letting nature not pressure guide them. Giles was still a lonely man, poor guy!

Oz saw his best chance was somewhere with all of these Slayers being trained!

The world was a different place with Evil being hunted down in all forms. The Slayer Army had put evil demons on notice that their days were numbered. Some felt that if they didn't cause an apocalypse out of spite soon, then they would be facing one for demon kind! Clem had driven to Cleveland to warn his human friends about this new mood.

When he arrived after he told his news, Willow read her story to him.

Willow won the DVD set for "_Charmed: The Complete First Season"_ for her submission!

_**The End!**_


End file.
